Thank You
by Heart's Fate
Summary: "We're part of a team. It's time we started acting it." Rachel/Santana friendship/budding romance if you really squint.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Only using the characters for my entertainment.

* * *

**Thank You**

The vocal coach for Vocal Adrenaline, what was her name Shelby, walked off the opposite side of the stage. Brad left shortly after the older woman, leaving Rachel Berry standing by the piano by herself. The tiny diva sighed, taking a seat at the piano that the man had vacated. A lost look on her delicate features as she sadly played a few keys on the piano.

Santana sighed, pushing herself away from the wall she had been leaning on and made her way over to the self proclaimed diva.

"Hey Berry," she greeted, drawing a pair of surprised brown eyes to her.

Rachel nodded to her, "Hello Santana," her attention quickly turned back to the piano keys.

The Latina stood beside the piano, bring a finger to trace the rim of the drinking glass with a gold star painted on it. She had seen when Shelby had gifted it to the girl. She had seen the way Rachel's eyes had lit up at the simple gesture, but now, now that look was gone. Santana mentally kicked herself for letting her feelings get the better of her. She didn't know when she started to actually care for Rachel Berry but, it happened and that was why she was standing her now.

"You know Berry," Santana began, "that was really beautiful."

Rachel slowly blinked up at her, "Excuse me?"

Santana shrugged, her eyes narrowed on the glass as she continued to run her finger over the rim. "The duet between you and your mom."

Rachel sighed, pausing in her toying with the keys, "You mean Shelby. She's my mother not my mom. Anyone cane be a mother, it takes a real person to be a mom."

"Whatever," Santana stopped, gently pushing the petite brunette for some room on the piano bench. Rachel didn't protest as she slid down and Santana took up the spot beside her. "It was still pretty amazing. You get your talent from your mo-, Shelby."

A small smile appeared on Rachel's lips, "Perhaps," the smile quickly vanished, "or it was simply all the lessons my daddies put me in when I was child. It truly does pay to work hard for something you really love."

The girl looked so down, Santana couldn't stop herself from gently pushing her shoulder, "Mira Bonita, I do hate to admit it, but you really are talented. Whether it's from genes or have all those years of practice. You're insanely talented Berry. Everyone thinks so even if they don't say it. Besides you don't want your ego to get any bigger," she poked Rachel's forehead, "we have to keep you in line somehow."

Rachel's cheeks puffed out in a cute manner, "I do not have an ego."

Santana gave the diva an incredulous look, "Berry, when it concerns your singing and acting abilities your ego is just as big as Puck's."

The tiny brunette huffed, "How dare you compare me to that over grown gorilla."

The Latina laughed at the brunette's declaration, "Down Berry, it wasn't meant to be taken too seriously."

Rachel seethed for a moment long before a slow smile appeared. She leaned forward, her hair falling to shield her face as her body shook.

Santana's brow shot up, "You didn't start to cry did you Rachel?"

Laughter fluttered from the diva and Santana smiled. She felt content over the fact that she had helped Rachel out of the little slump she had been in the moment her Shelby had left.

"Santana," Rachel stated, sitting up properly as she pulled her hair back behind her ear, "thank you. I-I really needed that."

"You're welcome. We're part of a time. It's time we started acting it." She nudged Rachel's bare shoulder with her own, "just don't tell the others. I don't need them knowing just yet that I have a soft side."

The Latina smirked as Rachel did a cute zipping motion of her lips, pretending to toss away an invisible key. She shook her head, "You really are all kinds of crazy Berry." Before she could stop herself, the Spanish Cheerio leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's temple. She was gone before the diva could utter another word.

**End.**


End file.
